Menjadi Tukang Warung
by Fvvn
Summary: Ini s'ptong k'hdupn Ttg tukang warung. Naruto,menemui berbagai keanehan dan mengetahui banyak kepribadian tentang orang dewasa yang menjadi pembeli di warungnya.. "aneh, kupikir karna mereka orang dewasa lantas akan bersikap baik ternyata...." ONE SHOT!


**~DESCLAIMER ~**

**Kishimoto Sensei**

**~WARNING~**

**OOC, Gaje, abal, gila, norak, dan hal buruk lainnya**

**~GENRE~**

**Parody kehidupan nyata**

**~STORY TYPE~**

**One Shot**

Hari ini, Naruto sedang belajar mati – matian mengingat Lima hari lagi dia Ulangan akhir semester… _'Mampus gue! Mampuus guee! Hadoh gimana neeh!' _batinnya Labil, sepertinya agak stress *bawaan dari lahir*

Disaat genting seperti ini, Kaasan-nya Kushina, malah menyuruhnya menjaga warung…

"Naru-chii, Mama mau belanja dulu buat keperluan kita dan warung ini, jadii hari ini Naru-chii jaga warung ya nak..!" ucap Kushina dengan* sparkling eyes* nya

'_Uugh!'_ Naruto yang nggak kuat ngeliat mata kaasan-nya yang bersinar akhirnya terpaksa setuju

"Hurray! Hurray! Hurray! Makasih ya Naru-chii baiiiik banget!" Kushina mencubit pipi anaknya sampe memar kebiru – biruan *KDRT ?* "Dadah Naru-chii! Yuk Papa, kita cabut~~" sambutnya lagi sambil menggandeng Minato dengan manjanya.

"jaa Naru-chan…" Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum

Naruto pasrah, background disekitarnya hitam dan ia disinari oleh sebuah sorot lampu. dengan tubuhnya yang dihempas angin yang bunyinya '_Hyuuu~' _ wajah dan kutangnya yang sama – sama kendor, menyaksikan kepergian ortunya yang gila..!

'_nasipp… emank…' _ batinnya meringis, sementara tangannya mengacak – acak rambut…

Naruto mulai belajar kembali, tapi belum ada 5 menit, bel di warungnya berbunyi

**-klenteng klenteng klenteng-**

"Belliiiii! Belliii!" ucap sang pembeli

"Iya bentar!" Jawab Naru yang masih sibuk menghapus coretan matematika-nya

"Belliiii! Oi! BELLIIII!" teriak orang itu makin keras, menandakan kesabarannya sudah habis

Tanpa banyak cing cong, Naruto langsung lari menghampiri orang itu, "Beli apa?" pandangannya sinis, menandakan Naruto tidak menyukainya….

"Ada, es batu ga?"

"Nn.. ga jualan…"

"Klo obat sakit kepala *****?"

"Ooh, lagi habis…"

"Yaudah deh telor setenga kilo… Nggak ada juga LAGE?" ucap pembeli nyaingin kesinisan-nya Naruto

"Ada… bentar…" jawab Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian menimbang telur – telur tersebut. _'Belagu banget sih itu orang, fuc*!' _batinnya panas, dibentak – bentak sama orang yang ga dikenal

"Nih.." ucap Naruto datar sambil ngasih telur tersebut.

"Nih uangnya! KEMBALIANNYA ADA GAK?" tanya pembeli sambil masang tampang belagunya

"Ada lah!" ucap Naruto agak kesel kemudian memberikan kembaliannya. '_Idih! Pembeli emank raja, tapi gak gitu – gitu amat kalee…' _

**-Masalah Selesai-**

'_akhirnyaaa bisa belajar tenanggggg~'_

**-klenteng klenteng klenteng-**

Mendengar suara itu, bibir naruto langsung mengecil kayak cewek…

"BELIIIIIIII" dari teriakannya, dapat dipastikan ia anak kecil

"Iyaa…" jawab Naruto agak malas

"Beli ini, gope kan?" tanya anak itu sambil mengambil jajanannya

"Hnn… iya" ucap Naruto sambil menerima uang anak itu

**-Gangguan Selesai-**

'_Belajar naruu… BELAJAR! Lima hari lagi kamu Ulangan akhir semester!'_

Akhirnya ia meneruskan belajarnya. Namun, 3 menit kemudian,

**-klenteng klenteng klenteng-**

"BELIIIII" terdengar lagi suara anak yang tadi

"Nn… apa?" tanya Naruto eneg

"Permen ***** limaaa" Kata anak itu sambil ngasih GOPE-nya

"Hnn…" ucap naruto kemudian mengambil uang GOPE-nya anak itu _'Yaelah..! jajannya kok bolak – balik gene… kenapa tadi ga sekalian aja belinya! gope pula! Dasar! Kecil – kecil udah PEDIT MERKEDIT! Ketularan emaknya tuh anak!' _

**-Stress Selesai-**

'_OKEE! No Jokes… let's STUDY HARD!' _Batinnya mencoba menyemangati diri

Naruto bisa belajar tenang, hingga stenga jam kemudian,

**-klenteng klenteng klenteng-**

_Suasana disekitar Naruto : ada benda kecil membentuk bola arwah berterbangan di sekitarnya. bola mata Naruto putih semua, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa_

'_Cukup! Ini orang terakhir! Pokoknya gue tutup ni warung!' _batinnya berjanji demi negara (?)

"Belii…" ucap seorang Ibu – ibu

"Ya beli apa?"

"Beli telor stenga kilo, sampo botol satu, roti yang seribuan dua, ini blabla, itu, blabla" Author males ngetik soalnya tuh ibu – ibu belinya banyak banget…

Naruto Keder…. Matanya membentuk sebuah pusaran. _'Hadoooh…. Mendingan gue ngelayanin orang yang belinya dikit daripada yang belinya rame kayak gini…. Khhh'_

"Jadi semuanya….. Rp 42.700" ucap Naruto puyeng habis ber-Matematika ria..

"ya.. ini uangnya…" ucap Ibu itu, kemudian pergi setelah menerima kembalian…

Baruu, aja Naruto mau menutup warungnya, seorang bapak – bapak masuk, membuka pintu warung dengan kasarnya

**-KLENTENG KLENTENG KLENTENG!-**

"Rokok ********* sebatang dek" jawab bapak itu setenga teriak

"Hn…" ucap Naruto mengambil rokok pesanan bapak itu, "Nih…"

"Nih uangnya" kemudian ia keluar, membuka pintu warung dengan kasarnya sampe – sampe belnya rusak ketarik sama tuh Bapak – bapak

'_Buseet… Kasar amat tuh orang! Pakean gaya, jam mahal, kacamata item gokil, lhaa beli rokoknya yg paling murah udah gitu cuman se batang lagii? Mana duitnya lecek, kumel, dekil, kayak muka dia….wha the….' _Naruto mengeluarkan uneg - unegnya, sambil menutup warung…

**-After that-**

Akhirnya Naruto bisa belajar dengan tenang deh…? Tenang? Ternyata nggak juga, di depan pintu rumahnya ada yang teriak – teriak "BELLIIIII"

Naruto keluar, nyamperin itu orang "Warungnya lagi tutup Buuu…"

"Beli roti doank kok…." Ucapnya melas

Apaboleh buat, Naruto ngambilin itu roti, kemudian memberikannya kepada si Ibu itu

"Ini uang buat bayar utang kemaren, jadi rotinya NGUTANG dulu ya dek? Catetin gih di buku catetan utang saya…"

'Bhuuuuu!' Batinnya nyembur _'Ngu…ngutang…? Paraah, beuuh…. Gali lobang tutup lobang itu sih namanya… punya mobil mewah kok beli roti ngutang…? Giliran beli berlian lu bela – belain.. ckckck…'_

Naruto cuman melongo menyaksikan Ibu itu pergi…

**-Gangguan WARUNG selesai… tapii-**

"Nii-san" Konohamaru memanggilnya

"Hn"

"Ni-saaannn…."

"apa?" ucap Naruto yang masih memandang serius buku Matematik-nya

"NII-SAAANNNNNNN!"

"WOY, MATA LU BUTA? GUA LAGI BELAJAR…! LU MAEN MA TEMEN LU NAPA! JANGAN GANGGU GUAA!

"Ihh… Naruto-nii payah! Ya sudahlah! Gua mau maen diluar! PUAS LO?"

'_Dasar Adek durhaka! Manggil kakak dengan sebutan LO? Wha a pain in the ass'_

_N.b : Kakaknya juga durhaka toh ma adek…. xDD_

Konohamaru pergi keluar, tapi saat Konohamaru keluar, seseorang Ibu – ibu bersama anaknya datang menanyai tas yg mereka laundry di sini (warung Naruto kerjasama sama tukang laundry)

"Dek, Laundry tas anak saya mana ya? Udah di Laundry belum?" jawab perempuan India itu

"Ooh… sebentar.." ucap Konohamaru yg langsung lari kedalam rumah mencari tas

"Ada apa Kono? Orang yg diluar kenapa?" tanyaku kepada Konohamaru penasaran

"Uuh.. itu, ada yg laundry tas.." jawab Konohamaru sambil memperlihatkan Tas itu

"Ooh…" ucap Naruto cuek, kemudian belajar kembali

Ga lama setelah Konohamaru keluar, Ibu – ibu itu langsung teriak dan marah – marah sama adiknya Naruto. Naruto kaget dengan kebisingan suara ibu itu, akhirnya segera keluar mencari tau ada apa sebenarnya…

"Ada apa sih bu?" tanya Naruto setengah teriak

"Kalian ini GIMANA SIH? TAS ANAK SAYA KOK BELUM DI LAUNDRY? DASAR GA BECUS! BLA BLA BLA" Ibu itu marah dan memaki Naruto dan Konohamaru

"MANA SAYA TAHU? YANG NGURUSIN LAUNDRY KAN IBU SAYA? TUKANG LAUNDRYNYA GAK DATANG KALI HARI INI..!" Ucap Naruto Emosi. Gak rela adiknya dihina begitu aja…

"TAPI BESOK KAN ANAK SAYA SEKOLAH, TASNYA HARUS DIPAKE GIMANA DONG? KAMU INI, BERANI – BERANINYA NGEBENTAK ORANG TUA"

"ANAK IBU KAN BISA PAKE TAS YANG LAIN! LAGIAN IBU JUGA GA SEHARUSNYA NGEBENTAK ADEK SAYA YANG GAK TAU APA – APA!"

"Sigh.. YASUDAHLAH…!" Ibu itu dan anaknya pulang membawa tas mereka

"CIH? Lo gak apa – apa kan Konohamaru….?"

Konohamaru mengangguk… kayaknya agak takut

"udaah... sekarang udah ga papa... lo ga salah tau..." Naruto menyemangati adeknya

Esok paginya, Ibu – ibu India itu datang lagi… ia membicarakan hal yang kemarin dengan Kushina-san. Apakah Ibu itu datang untuk marah kepada Kaa-san? Ternyata tidak! Ia malah minta maaf? Lha? Minta maaf, karna sudah membentak Konohamaru… selain itu, Kaa-san juga meminta maaf karena Naruto sudah membentaknya… yaah, gitulah… bel warung yang rusak ketarik sama bapak – bapak itu dibetulin oleh Minato, dan tetangga deket keluarga Naruto yang ngutang roti itu tidak membayar hutangnya. Karna kenapa? Naruto lupa menulisnya di buku hutang, dan ia lupa kalo ibu itu ngutang *stupid mode : ON* dengan liciknya, Ibu itu tidak mengakui hutangnya, dan yaaah…. Parodi kehidupan ini selesai….

**-THE END-**

**N.B :** cerita ini merupakan Parodi kehidupan gua pribadi. disini, gua sebagai Naruto… gila ya gua ngebentak ibu – ibu? Abiss, gua kesel setenga hidup karena dia ngebentak Adek gue, bahkan lebih parah dari yang gua tulis disini….


End file.
